


The Worst Girlfriend

by bi_furious1



Series: Britta Unfiltered [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Britta stumbles into another awkward situation with Annie Edison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Girlfriend

Britta was drunk. Meeting her old anarchist friends often meant downing an insane amount of alcohol and this time had been no exception; They had literally downed everything. 

If she were honest, Britta would have had to admit getting wasted at some dive bar had not been her original plan. Trying to pluck up the courage to discuss a failing relationship turned out to be thirsty work and by the end of the night she had drank so much vodka the dyed blonde could barely even remember her own name, never mind his.

The faux Therapist had found being in a long-term, monogamous relationship stressful and of course a minefield of her usual mistakes had clouded their time together. That night she was especially nervous; hence the heavy consumption of spirits. Knowing their relationship was doomed the blonde intended to make sure their last moments together were memorable, in the only way she knew how: With sex. Of course she didn’t really need a reason to implement fucking her own boyfriend but it had been a while and so Britta actually intended for this to go well, not that there was much chance of that, given her track record.

That was how the blonde found herself outside of a familiar door lost in a drunken delirium; only there due to the mercy of more sober friends. Befuddled, Britta stumbled up the stairs, trying in vain to maintain a modicum of dignity, or at the very least to stay upright. 

Pulling herself up the banister the woman slumped against the front door, clumsily rifling through her tan leather jacket’s pockets to find her key. After much scrambling and frustration the anarchist fell head first through the entrance. For a couple of seconds the drunken anarchist surveyed the dark innards of the living room, wide blue eyes squinting in the darkness, searching for something familiar. 

In the pitch blackness Britta barely recognized anything. Thankfully the space was at least quiet and empty; giving her time to search. The blonde was grateful; the trainee therapist could barely talk, never mind explain her deplorable state. 

Attempting to tiptoe through the apartment, Britta knocked over a box of what appeared to be buttered noodles, cursing under her breath as she stumbled, the contents spilling over the wooden floor. Attempting to correct her path, the blonde then put her hand straight through what felt strangely like a diorama, fuzz coated wire bending between her fingers.

Having disentangled herself from the outer Papier-mâché, Britta began to realize her incredibly unstealthy entrance had been the opposite of sexy. The blonde groaned unsubtly; chances were low that she could convince her likely more than sober counterpart to fuck with this little poise. Stubborn as ever, she groped for the nearest door, finally finding a handle and gently pushing through its opening.

The light in the bedroom was even dimmer and the loud female squinted; attempting to make out where she was. Finally finding the outline of a double bed, Britta saw a figure lying with its back towards the door. The blonde recognized the shape of a human sized lump curled up under the blanket and grinned; she’d found him on her first try!  
If the needlessly argumentative woman had thought for even a second, she would have realized that the window was in entirely the wrong location, that the person was far too small, and that the room smelt of perfume; but her rational mind was lost in a haze of alcohol.

Hiccupping the dyed blonde began to strip out of her clothes. This task was performed typically ungracefully, Britta shrugging off her jacket and throwing it over a chair. Next and with some difficulty, the blonde unbuckled her belt, pulling it from her waist before struggling with her favourite, if a little worn jeans. Tugging the tight garment over her ample behind, the woman bent low, pulling her boots free. 

Disentangled, Britta slipped her loose cotton top over her head, almost losing her balance before throwing it aside. Stumbling over to the bed, the faux Psychologist was now dressed in nothing but her green lace bra and stripy blur panties. So she hadn’t remembered her best lingerie; Britta was horny and willing to do anything! He wouldn’t even notice.

Finally the blonde joined the prone figure, climbing beneath surprisingly soft covers. Quickly wrapping her arms around him, she began gently stroking the exposed skin of his neck, attempting to get some attention, even spooning against the body’s still back.

Soon Britta felt him begin to stir and then slowly respond, grinding his boxer covered behind into her barely clad pussy. Britta bit back a moan, surprised by this sensitive, almost loving treatment in the face of getting laid; In her experience men were fairly intent at these times and this was a nice change of pace. Figuring he was only just waking up, Britta slipped a hand under the elastic of his cotton boxers. Sliding her palm downwards she was surprised yet again, not finding a single hair. Britta should have known then that this wasn’t right:

Half a second later her index fingers made contact; not with a nice hard penis, but instead cupping a warm, smooth pussy.

The body turned over, moaning Jeff’s name before pressing against Britta’s mouth. Taken by surprise the faux therapist flinched:

“MMMppppHHH!” the dyed blonde gasped, her senses and reasoning failing without any available context, leaving her drunken brain at a loss. 

Without any initiative Britta’s baser instinct took over; the pleasure of this soft embrace inhibiting her common sense. Plunging two fingers into the anonymous pussy, the dyed blonde relished the hot moist entrance that ensnared her digits. Part of Britta longed for this; the straight part of her psyche also totally ignored. 

Continuing to ease her fingers in and out of the person's nethers, she leant over the stranger to deepen and prolong their make-out session, enjoying the intimacy and naughtiness of being with another woman, something she had only ever tried once. By accident… 

About a minute in however, Britta gained an unfortunate reality check in the form of the other woman’s thigh squeezing between her legs; Things were getting out of hands, even by her drunken standards. To avoid humping herself into a sexual frenzy, Britta pulled away from the kiss slowly, breathing deeply to gain some clarity.

Ignoring a disappointed whine, the dyed blonde leant over the figure, unintentionally pressing their bodies together. Britta couldn’t help but enjoy the large swells of an impressive bust against her own. Trying to ignore her misdirected desire, the blonde continued, reaching for the silhouette of a bedside table lamp.

Flicking it on Britta was momentarily blinded. Opening her eyes she could only stare, bewildered, into the confused eyes of Annie Edison.

“OHHH come on!” Britta slurred drunkenly; “how’ss this happening again?!”

"BRITTA!” Annie shrieked; “What are you doing?!"

Britta looked down at the young brunette, avoiding the girl’s now accusing gaze, instead shuffling backwards off her friend’s body, focusing on Annie’s kiss swollen lips.

"I.. um.. thought you were my boyfriend."

"Well I'm not!" Annie scolded, only then looking down at where her hand was; discovering it covering Britta's breast. The brunette flinched, pulling her palm away like she was being burnt. 

Britta, also somewhat flummoxed, sat up on her haunches, straddling the other student’s legs and allowing Annie to lean on her elbows below. There they stayed; frozen in awkwardness.

Britta eventually broke the silence, choosing her words carefully whilst attempting in vain not to slur them, breath still swamped in alcohol: “Okay this… what’s happening here, was clearly jus-a mistake! I didn’t mean anything by it, I-I just wanted to have sex with my guy!”

Annie, blinked, attempting to avoid a derisive snort at this explanation, well aware that Britta’s relationship was a train wreck. The brunette also concentrated on not making any sound that suggested that the fingers Britta kept inside her pussy, for some drunken reason, were in anyway affecting her. In spite of this her shrill retort came out an octave higher than usual:

“Seriously Britta!? When we both know this is the apartment I share with Troy and Abed?”

Britta shook her head in a pointless attempt to clear her thoughts, brow furrowed. Again she replied sheepishly:

“Ohhhh, yeah. Right… My friends must have taken me here by mistake…” Britta giggled: “I rilly shouldn’t be in your bed, huh?”

“You think?!!” Annie hissed in reply, still uncomfortably aware of the digits in her snatch, attempting to stay still when she really wanted to pump her hips upwards, to grind, anything! The brunette began to blush profusely.

Britta gasped when she read the signs, feeling a weird sense of déjà vu as the teenager between her thighs became increasingly wet, the walls of Annie's velvety pussy squeezing her fingers tightly. Responding immediately, the dyed blonde began to slip her fingers free, preparing to mutter an apology. Shhe was more than a little surprised when the brunette grabbed her wrist, holding her in place:  

"Annie, whaah are you doing?.." Britta gasped, again trying to pull her fingers free.

Annie twitched, not meeting the blonde’s eyes: "Well, lets not be too hasty! I mean, at this point we've already crossed the line. You could just, you know, finish me off..."  

Britta blinked hard, amazed by the girl's suggestion, Annie proving to be every bit the stereotypical horny teen, in spite of her goody two shoes appearance. Such a proposition from such a pretty girl would have been irresistible to any guy, but the dyed blonde was a woman, and a feminist. She couldn't just give in to this teenager's urges, after all she still had a boyfriend! For now at least… Britta swayed unconsciously. But she needed this so badly…

Britta, struggling to breathe let alone think, finally used a hand to still the brunette's thigh, which, at that very moment, was unconsciously massaging her nethers with the bend of the girl’s knee. Gulping almost hysterically, she responded hysterically:  

"Annieee! I-I think its kind of a big deal… I'mm not-a lesbian! You're not a lesbian! We slipped up befawww.. You really wanna do all that awkwardness again?"  

Annie bit her lip, unsure how to convince Britta to start moving those fingers again and even more concerned by why she so desperately needed the blonde to do so. Rationalizing that the situation was already ridiculous; her attractive, scantily clad best friend pressed against her, she decided to try her luck once more. After all; their breath mingling, messy dyed blonde hair was tickling her nose. How could she not be a little turned on? Anyone would be! So the brunette blurted out another excuse:  

"Its okay Britta, this time I know what I'm in for, remember?! Your clearly aroused, frustrated and sure, I was just sleeping innocently in my room when you decided to mount me… but I'm totally up for it too! If we're both consenting women, fulfilling each other’s needs a-again shouldn't be weird, it should be... empowering! Right?"  

Britta eyed the brunette below her suspiciously, trying to see through the drunken fog in her mind. The blonde knew when she was being played; Annie had no poker face. But the pretty brunette was so appetizing, sooo needy, pussy lips squeezing her fingers like a vice! Why did that appeal to her so much? Was it that she was drunk, horny and that this girl wanted her? Britta sighed, oh she was going to hell…

"If we do this again, it's the same drill; no talking about it, or telling anyone else?"  Annie nodded energetically, beginning to unconsciously gyrate against Britta's fingers, her hormones taking over, forced to bite her pouting lower lip to stop it from trembling.

 "An' we both share the... gay stuff right?"  

Annie nodded again, this time furiously, squeezing Britta beneath the covers and holding the student in place; afraid she’d run away.

The dyed blonde sighed, looking down at the girl; her long brown hair sprayed out over the pillow, her soft pink lips forming a silent 'o' as the blonde allowed their forms to press closer together, resolve weakening; The faux therapist simply couldn't resist.

Bending low, Britta slowly pressed her lips against their delicious counterparts; slowly beginning to move her fingers in and out of Annie's pussy once more. The brunette moaned uncontrollably into the dyed blonde's mouth. Britta smiled; Annie still tasted like strawberry's. 

And so the blonde continued, kissing lovingly down her friend’s cheek, enjoying the girl's soft skin before moving over to kiss her neck; tasting Annie's supple flesh. 

Feeling the brunette tense, Britta bit lightly at the brunette's pulse point, before moving over to the girl's ear:  

"Try to relax, your’all taught!” Britta cautiously added a third finger, as if to emphasis her point.  

Annie gasped, trying not to think too hard about how her friend's unusually dry voice, instead enjoying the wonderful feelings of long fingers stretching and caressing her pussy. 

Even with this incentive Annie could not control her twitching, nerve ends firing in pleasure seemingly at random. The brunette shuddered, cooing happily:

"Ohhhh, please just don't stop!" Annie groaned, reaching up and kissing Britta with more passion than she knew she had, all while wrapping her legs around the dyed blonde's back, making sure those fingers stayed firmly embedded in her slick entrance.

Using this added purchase Annie lifted herself clear of the mattress and into Britta's arms, attempting to ride her friend's hand with increased vigour. Undulating in the woman’s lap, the student lost all composure, nearing orgasm and forcing Annie to squeeze her eyes shut, attempting to remain ladylike.

Britta grunted with strain and, using her free hand, tried desperately to hold her friend upright. Managing to slide her palm down a hot, arched back, she renewed her grip on the girl’s sweet round behind; clutching at her girly shorts.

The blonde watched in awe as the beautiful girl riding her fingers used this extra leverage to gain even more momentum, now desperately close to release, both women panting with the strain.

"Woah!!! Annie slow down a sec," Britta gasped, afraid she’d drop her friend. Annie blanched, almost buckling once more, the illusion that she was not currently riding her best friend to orgasm breaking down. Instantly beginning to panic, Annie scrambled in Britta's arms.

Without help Britta swayed, before collapsing forward back onto the soft covers, crushing the girls together.

Tentative but still eager as ever to get off, Annie sat up so that she could take of her tight top. Britta reveled at the display before her as a young torso was revealed frantically, still soft with baby fat. The blonde's eyes travelled upwards, landing on the girl's full perky breasts, for once free of the constrictions of a bra.

Knowing there was only one way to keep stimulating the girl and keep her still at the same time, Britta reluctantly removed a hand from her friend's ass. Cupping Annie’s boob, she pulled her friend’s breast into her mouth and began gently sucking and licking the girl's nipple. 

Attempting to remain calm herself, the dyed blonde used techniques that she figured she had always liked, keeping a tight seal around the swollen nub. Annie groaned unconsciously, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to ignore the reality of her situation once more; simultaneously tangling her free hand in Britta's glorious golden locks. 

Knowing she now had the girl temporarily distracted, Britta restarted her right hand's pistoning motion in earnest, still holding the brunette tightly against her. All the while rolling Annie's nipple between her teeth; sucking down on her friend’s boob as determinedly. For once the faux therapist was pretty damn sure the girl was now spoken for.

Meanwhile Annie couldn't have spoken if she had wanted to; amazed by Britta's supportiveness even in her inebriated state. In the few times the brunette had even come close to this stage of copulation her own fright had quickly ruined the situation; Yet with Britta she was being played like a violin, or even a harp! Annie gasped in ecstasy.

Running her free hand up and down the brunette's back, Britta figured the student was now appeased enough, allowing her arm to slide down further before entering her friend's tight polka dot boxers, squeezing Annie's pert behind as she nipped at a nipple. How could this whole woman be so smooth and sooo soft? 

At this point Annie was more or less delirious, left with no composure as her body was stimulated on multiple fronts; seizing wildly. Biting her lip the brunette withheld a scream, preferring not to let the boys know her current state of hysteria. Then somehow Britta stepped it up a notch. 

Feeling the hand that was penetrating her pussy moving faster and faster, the blonde then used her thumb to flick repeatedly at Annie's clit. For the inexperienced brunette this was simply too much: 

“Ohh, OOHHH Britta, its so good! Awww!!! please, I-I need to stay proper, I-I, Oh my..."  Within a few more flicks, Annie's body went rigid and she screamed out her orgasm:  
"Brittaaaahhh!!!"  

First slumping forward into the dyed blonde's arms, Annie convulsed, eyelashes fluttering as she tensed uncontrollably, squeezing her friend mercilessly Seconds later she turned bright red, realizing she had soaked her boxers and Britta’s hand in cream. 

Catching her breath desperately the young girl fell back against her pillows; lost in orgasmic bliss, hand twisting in mussed hair; exhausted from all the exertion.  Climbing up beside the brunette, Britta attempted to awaken her satisfied friend.

“Annie? Annie!" Britta whined, the alcohol in her system causing her to slur once more as she shook the girl by the shoulder intently:  

"Come on we had a deal, remember? Sister solidarity? Its your turn!"  

Annie stretched, arching her back up off the mattress, less eager now that her own needs had been met. After that however, the drunken blonde was more horny and impatient than ever:

"I’m actually pretty spent Britta…" Annie smiled, gazing up at her friend, almost dazed: “Just- just let me lie back for a minute…” The brunette’s eyes flickered closed, tiredness making her drowsy.

Britta grimaced, determined to get some action; even from a spent teenager.

Shuffling up Annie's body until she was straddling her chest, the dyed blonde looked down at the relaxed face, eying the girl' fantastically soft, plump lips. The drunk woman smirked; she had an idea.

Wary of movement, Annie opened her eyes, looking up at her friend, shocked to find herself effectively pinned against her own pillows by tensed thighs. Suddenlt she was nervous all over again.

"Britta? What are you planning?..." Annie enquired, her hands shooting up to the blonde's legs, attempting to hold her drunken friend back, confused by this approach.  

"I just thought, since you were too tired to get up and help out a sis-er... I'd go the extra mile! ya know, do the leg work…" Britta explained, enjoying the sense of control she never usually got over a fellow woman; Annie wriggling between her legs, eyes wide and nervous.

Britta grinned lopsidedly, reaching down to hold onto her friend's hands, now tightly gripping her parted thighs, before combing her fingers through that luxurious brown hair, attempting to be comforting:   

"I just kina think you could stand to let your hair down a little, even princesses get messy!" she stated matter-of-factly, emitting a small hiccup as she spoke.

"I-I guess… but I don't, I'm not gay Britta. Remember? Whatever you have in mind…”

The dyed blonde cut her off, able to retort even through the cloud of hormones and alcohol engulfing her system:  

"Don't over think this. Just go for it! That’s w-what I always do…”

Annie nodded reluctantly with Britta smiling back at her, unsure whether she should really accept the drunken blonde as a role model. 

Peeling down her panties, the faux therapist managed to awkwardly disentangle herself from the garment whilst still suspended above her nervous friend, unintentionally prodding the girl with her knees as she went. Finally freed, she threw her wet underwear into a corner of the room, excitement overwhelming her.

Despite her fear, Annie was captivated by the sight of Britta's womanhood. She had never really looked at her own before, hell she could barely call it by name. Yet her best friend’s enthralled her and despite herself she found it to be quite... pretty.

 Annie was awoken from her thoughts when she felt movement once more, Britta leaning further over the brunette's head, her wet core now dangling over the student's face. Things then progressed very quickly:  

The brunette had her lips tightly shut as they were pressed into Britta's special place, the girl fearing what would happen to her if she had a taste of the sweet smelling nectar that was meant to be so off limits. 

Britta, with the strain of desperation now cracking her own voice, eventually had to ask:

"What are you waiting for!? Help me get off!!" 

Annie mumbled indignantly back, her voice more than a little muffled by her close mouth and the weight of her friend.

Britta, realizing a conversation wasn't going to work, responded by applying more of her own body weight, settling down onto her friend's pretty face. 

Annie whimpered in submission, now struggling to breathe. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth reluctantly. Sticking out her tongue, Annie tentatively gave her very first lick of another woman's pussy, swiping her soft pink implement over wet folds.

The taste took the student by surprise; How could her friend taste so nice?  Cautiously Annie stuck out her tongue again, licking Britta once more. Warm syrupy sweetness dribbled down over her tongue. 

Trying to stay calm, soon Annie was gently lapping away at the other woman's business, becoming lost in the sweet folds of her friend, now practically pulsing against her mouth.    

Britta grinned, feeling a rush of ecstasy as her unappreciated body got some much needed relief; It felt good to have someone between her legs, even if that someone shouldn’t really be there. 

Looking down, all she could see of Annie was brown hair spread out over the pillow and a determined forehead. Britta stroked the brunette hair again condescendingly, hoping to give the student gentle encouragement while she continued to eat her out in earnest. 

Meanwhile Annie's tongue was making clumsy and inexperienced progress and, like with everything the brunette did, she worked hard; learning quickly and listened to criticism:  

“Good Annie, that's right, stick your tongue deep into me." Britta requested, gasping for air; 

"Push your tongue into me and start moving it around. Come on, that's it, deeper, deeper, come on, you can do it! Ohhhh… That's it! Just, aww… Right there! Ohh yessss... Good girl!"   

Annie let her misgivings resurface, even as she enjoyed the praise she so desperately wanted, even while delving into another woman’s snatch. Sure, she was a modern girl, but her upbringing hadn’t been. Annie had been taught that homosexuality was wrong. In spite of this she had decided it was perfectly ok for two gay people to be with each other, as long as that's what they both wanted. Yet the brunette was sure she was absolutely, positively not a lesbian. So why was she doing this to her best friend!?”

Feeling that soft pink tongue hesitate Britta became concerned, realizing the girl was trying to gain her attention. Looking down at her friend, Britta saw desperation in the stubborn student's eyes. 

The blonde’s pouted, giving her friend a pleading look, her eyes becoming wide and desperate, her thighs squeezing Annie’s head insistently. Ignoring her own confusion, the brunette’s nerves held and she let her tongue surge upwards once more.  

"AHHHH!!!” Britta gasped, flailing frantically as she convulsed in place; knocking over Annie's lamp. Without warning, the brunette begun swirling and pistoning her tongue almost possessed by the task itself. No longer able to retain her composure Britta let out a guttural moan, her torso beginning to twist and flex in correspondence with the brunette's efforts.

Breathing hard, Britta looked down once more. The brunette seemed shocked, uncomfortable and proud of herself all at the same time; even attempting to arch her back to gain more wiggle room. 

However for Annie this was her biggest mistake; Inadvertently causing Britta to slide forward onto further onto her face, the blonde’s crotch covered both the brunette’s nose and mouth.

For the dyed blonde this change felt too good. She was the feminist that was afraid of other women, whom had chosen therapy to take control of her life. But not tonight! Tonight she was riding the valedictorian’s face!

Gripping onto Annie's glossy hair, she pulled her nose deep into her slit, beginning to grind against her best friend greedily.

The brunette shuddered, struggling to breath and bucking under Britta's full weight. The dyed blonde had lost her senses, riding Annie's face faster; even gripping the headboard tightly as she lost herself in the powerful warmth spreading through her loins. Throwing her head back, Britta fully indulged her urges as she selfishly got off, all pretense of sisterly love forgotten.

Annie gasped, closing her mouth as warm, wet juice began spreading over her lips, cheeks, nose and eyebrows. Aware that Britta could now move even faster, the wet squish simply lubricating things, all the girl could do was shudder like a rag doll, whimpering as her face was covered with warm sticky cream.

By this time Britta was close to a major climax, her body tensing up uncontrollably. Leaning back on her haunches and pressing onto Annie's face, the blonde swept back her wavy hair, staring at the ceiling as her eyes crossed. 

"MMMNGGHH!!!" Annie cried uselessly, suffocated by her older friend. Twisting her body uselessly and gripping the ample butt above her in vein, Annie dug her nails in, marking Britta’s porcelain skin; simply trying to gain the other woman’s attention.

Britta’s knuckles cracked, in turn squeezing the headboard too hard, clinging on as the brunette below her bucked and writhed; riding the girl like a bucking stead between her legs. But the vibrations finally proved too much for the dyed blonde.  

"awwWWW UNNGH!!" Britta yelled, as her body gave way.  

"Ungh, Britta, wai.. mmpphh!!! Annie attempted to speak, before the woman's orgasm burst onto her face, closing her mouth just in time to avoid swallowing any of her friend's hot warm cum.  
     
"Yes Annie, YESSSSSS!" Britta screamed as she doused her friend in cream, which with nowhere else to go, dripped all over her pretty face, mingling with hair and stinging big blue eyes. For several minutes Britta just sat, her body taught, almost unaware her friend lay below her gasping for air.

Finally feeling the blonde begin to still Annie sighed in relief, her body going limp just as her friend moved gingerly.  Of course, the brunette's deep, shuddering exhalation had an unintended side effect, her warm breath coursing between Britta's sensitive nether lips and tickling her puckered asshole. This cold stimulation caused another shudder, teasing one last burst of cum from the wired older therapist; shaking her to the very core.   

Meanwhile Annie wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands; glad she was able to move her sweaty neck once more. Looking up she saw her friend’s cheeks spasm once more. Recognizing the signs, the brunette had very little time to react, spluttering a weakened: "Oh!" 

This time caught off guard; the cream rained down just as Annie gasped reflexively, hot cream spraying her throat. The brunette clapped a hand to her mouth, going into wide-eyed shock as she realized what she had done.

Britta fell backwards onto the tangled bedspread, taking a moment to catch her breath. Rolling drunkenly onto her front, the blonde stuck her ass out and stretched like a satisfied cat. Tomorrow Britta would remember next to nothing, waking mortified to the younger brunette spooning up against her. But as she dozed off the faux therapist was at peace, the guilt of cheating on her boyfriend with a 19-year-old girl mercifully forgotten. Somehow this just felt so right.

Annie stared up at the ceiling, eyes round and wide, mouth still open; recognising the extent of the boundary she had just crossed.

Knowing she must look a complete state, Annie gingerly wiped the cream from her eyelids. The goody two shoes definitely absent at that moment; she felt dirty. Her hair, normally so lush and straight, was now a mess, knotted with sweat and pussy juice. Her eyes, normally so wide and innocent, were narrowed and full of untamed desire. Her naked chest, boobs firm and flushed, now rose and fell sharply, nipples taut and hard in the darkness of the cold room. 

Sitting up, she looked down at her thoroughly satisfied best friend, staring awkwardly at the faux therapist’s exposed ass. The brunette felt her heart rate rise, blushing furiously once more as she stared at the blonde’s heart shaped rear, left so tantalizingly positioned.

The brunette grinned nervously, attempting to remain calm as she laid back down, snuggling against the drunken wreck and willing herself to fall asleep, muttering a desperate plea:

"Wow… that was… I-I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me...”


End file.
